Jernport
Jernport By ligger i Oure, som den nordligst placerede by i landet. Jernport har status som købstad, og ligger i sit eget markgrevskab (der også hedder Jernport). Byen er den yngste by på den størrelse (ca. 7000 indbyggere) i Norden, og er vokset støt siden den blev grundlagt. Historie Jernports historie er ikke særligt lang, men den er til gengæld helt unik for en by i Norden. De fleste byer har på en eller anden måde rod i de dværge- og elver-riger der eksisterede før menneskene blev den dominerende race i Norden. Jernport er nyopført, og langt hen ad vejen baseret på menneskenes egne sociale normer og arkitektoniske ideer. Første gang området ved Jernport nævnes - i en krønike skrevet af mennesker - er i den eneste overlevende udgave af "Eldhrimners Saga", der dateres til ca. 150 år efter Djævlekrigen, hvor handlingen udspiller sig. Her nævnes at en af De Grå blev nedkæmpet i Bukkevejen. Pikaheim Hovedartikel: Pikaheim Før Jernport blev grundlagt lå der en lille fisker-landsby ved navn Pikaheim. Udover fiskeri, jagt og en smule tømmerhandel husede Pikaheim et par kroer til de få rejsende der var mellem Rat-Tram og resten af Norden. Pikaheim var ikke nogen særligt vigtig by. Ikke før eventyreren Bro Semundsson blev smidt ud af kroen Trolden for at snyde med terninger. Bro blev jagtet ud af Pikaheim, og søgte ly i en klippehule i Bukkevejen. Der fandt han en malmåre og det var starten på Jernport. Jernborg opføres / Jernport grundlægges Bro fortalte ingen om sit fund før han var rejst hele vejen til Jarlsfæst. Der fik han foretræde for jarlen, der ikke gav meget for mandens historie. Bro så lurvet og uærlig ud (hvilket han jo også var). Den unge Brage Oure, jarlens søn og arving, ville dog gerne se nærmere på fundet af malm, da han alligevel skulle til den del af landet og kræve skatter ind. Således blev Jernport til, nærmest ved et tilfælde. Brage blev i Pikaheim, og sendte bud efter geologer og mine-eksperter, og da omfanget af malmen gik op for Oure-slægten satte de alt ind på at udnytte denne ressource hurtigst muligt. Borgen Jernborg blev opført på rekordtid, og snart strømmede minearbejdere, købmænd og lejesoldater til. Pikaheim forsvandt i det sprudlende byggekaos og Brage navngav den nye by Jernport, samme dag som den fik status af købstad - i år 693 e.a. Siden da er Jernport vokset helt vildt. Det er den hurtigst voksende by i Norden. Slaget om Jernport Hovedartikel: Slaget om Jernport Efter 20 år med konstant fred - selv for andre ouræiske grevskaber - blev Jernport, d. 22. december 713 e.a., angrebet af en større hær af sortorker og udøde, under ledelse af Rrr-Kroth-præsten Broder Svend. Angrebet blev dog afværget, men det er ikke til at forudse hvad angrebet vil betyde for byens ellers enormt høje popularitet. Geografi Jernport ligger i sydenden af passet Bukkevejen, det eneste konstant farbare pas gennem Gråmur mellem Rat-Tram og Oure. De to kilometer høje bjerge Morgenfjeld og Dværghjem, rejser sig nærmest lodret op, på hver side af byen. Morgenfjeld mod øst og Dværghjem mod vest. Det er i disse to bjerge byens mange jern-, sølv- og smaragdminer ligger. Fra Rat-Tram flyder Isvæld – navnet har den fået for mange år siden, under en kort istid, den er i virkeligheden ikke særligt kold! Den flyder gennem Jernport, og deler den sig i to: Smaragdfloden flyder mod vest og Isvæld fortsætter mod syd. Jernports travle havn er gravet ud der hvor floderne skilles. Højere oppe er Isvæld en mægtig flod, der sine steder er næsten en kilometer bred. På dens vej gennem Bukkevejen mister den det meste af sin kraft, og der er enighed blandt vismænd om at der findes store undersøiske floder og søer under bjergene, som ”fodres” af Isvæld når den flyder ind i passet. Strømmen i de tre floder går sydpå, men efter passet er den ikke særligt stærk. Floderne er hjem for myriader af fiskearter og oddere. Der er godt med opdyrket land omkring byen, men 15-20 kilometer fra bymidten tager skovene helt over. Mod vest kaldes områderne for Troldeskov, mod Øst ligger Dragehave, og mod syd Dysterskov, men ingen af disse områder har kortlagte grænser. Jernport er den største by i i den nordvestlige del af kontinentet, og den sidste brolagte og befæstede menneskebastion før Rat-Trams ødemarker. Arkitektur Jernports arkitektur er ikke udpræget ouræisk. De mange udlændinge og ikke-menneskelige beboere har sat sit tydelige præg - især på bymidten. Der er dog mange eksempler på at bygmestre har forsøgt at genoplive den urouræiske stil, med søjlegange og metalbelagte tage, store trapper og smukke statuer. Her præsenteres nogle af de mest opsigtvækkende bygninger. Jernborg Hovedartikel: Jernborg Jernborg er den største bygning i byen, og placeret ret højt. Den har en del satelitafdelinger i byen, der alle er bygget efter samme heimarrgensisk inspirerede stil - glatte mure, uden staferinger eller dekoration, end ikke vinduer, etc.. Den Gyldne Kugle Meget tæt på Jernborg ligger dens arkitektoniske modsætning: Den enorme kro Den Gyldne Kugle. Kroen er en nøjagtig kopi af en kro i Haffen. Den Gyldne Kugle ejes af Ulver Gottfred, og er ligeså spraglet og vild, som Jernborg er grå og bar. Kroens hovedattraktion er den kæmpemæssige glaskuppel, der holdes oppe af søjler, og et fantastisk spindelvæv af blystivere. Roladers Tempel Roalders Tempel er en 40 meter høj bygning, af katedrallignende karakter. Murene er af kvartsholdige sandsten (importeret fra den anden side af Skrimersøen) og taget er belagt med tyndt udhamrede plader af Jernport-sølv. En stor forgyldt vægt er placeret som en vejrhane på den nordre taggavl. Gonthars Stenhal Stenhallen er bygget af store kampesten, der er gravet op i Jernports miner. Nogle af den har oven i købet små malmårer (både sølv og jern). Hallen er bygget som en traditionel ouræisk storhal, blot omkring tre gange så stor. Hallens tag er bygget af svære fyrrestammer, belagt med snoninger af guld. Jernports Universitet Universitetet er ikke bygget endnu, men man ved at det bliver endnu større end Jernborg, og vil forsøge at konkurrere med dets rival i Jarlsfæst. Universitetet bliver så stort, at det allerede har fået sit eget kvarter, omkring byggepladsen. Alle gaderne i denne bydel er opkaldt efter farver. Demografi og Økonomi Der bor ca. 7000 mennesker i Jernport. En stor del af disse lever direkte eller næsten direkte af minedrift - mineejere, minearbejdere, lejede vagter, og folk der er ansat i jernhavnen. Desuden er der uproportionelt mange lejesoldater, kroer og købmændshuse, hvilket tydeligt markerer Jernports sære status som en ret lille by med utrolige ressourcer. Der er mange flere rige personer end der normalt ville være, men desværre også et meget stort slumkvarter, der kaldes Rustport. De rige bor på en høj, lidt udenfor selve byen - i nærheden af Universitetet - i et godt bevogtet kvarter der kaldes Sølvport. Jernport er afhængig af fødevarer, både fra Rat-Tram og det omkringliggende markgrevskabs gårde. Byen importerer desuden store mængder af vin, papir, marmor, uld, oversøiske luksusvarer, guld og kobber. Byen er selvforsynende med tømmer, granit, skiffer, jern og stål, sølv og en hel del andet. De vigtigste eksportvarer er (naturligvis) jern, stål, sølv, våben og værktøj, tømmer, smaragder og fisk. Desuden fungerer havnen som transitsted for handelen mellem Rat-Tram og resten af Norden (Rat-Tram sælger skind og modtager betaling i form af værktøj, stålvåben, magiske drikke og viden). Magi og religion Jarlsfæst har været Oures eneste studieby siden Akademiet faldt for hundredevis af år siden. Brage Oures drøm var at gøre Jernport til en værdig rival, og han satsede meget på at trække en mangfoldighed af vismænd, magikere og præster til byen. Der er stadig langt til det niveau Jarlsfæst er oppe på - især fordi Jarlsfæst har Dekagon-samlingen. Udbredte religioner Der er tre meget udbredte religioner i Jernport: Gonthar, Roalder og Aia. Aia er helt sikkert den mest tilbedte, men de to andres præsteskaber har flere ressourcer til at bygge templer for, og er derfor meget tydelige. Gonthar er byens officielle skytsgud, og er desuden gud for bjerge, miner, metal og minearbejdere. Roalder er købmændenes gud, men tilbedes af alle der ofte har at gøre med handel og vandel. Aia er frugtbarheds og høst-gudinde, og gud for jordemødre. Disse tre guder tilbedes af de fleste, på de tidspunkter hvor det giver mening. Af de tre er Aia den der er mest udbredt generelt i Oure. Andre Guder Krigsguderne Basatok og Raun er repræsenteret med enkelte præster. Raun har et ceremonirum i Jernborg, fordi han er Bragegardens officielle guddom. Basatok tilbedes nærmest udelukkende af lejesoldater - som der er mange af i Jernport. Der er fundet spor efter Vemir-tilbedere men man ved ikke hvem. Agana, flodens gudinde, og hendes onde søster Obona anerkendes, men tilbedes ikke som sådan. Byens magikere tilbeder Veda og Feomi, den ouræiske version af magiens dobbeltguddom. Den onde og mystiske Rrr-Kroth har antageligvis stadig hemmelige tilbedere i byen. Magi Udover medlemmerne af Jernport-kapitlet af Det Arkanistiske Fakultet (ca. 20 magikere) er der enkelte magikere i byen, der lever af deres evner. De berømteste af disse er uden tvivl heltinden Hildegard Gudmundsdottir og hendes mand, den ekstremt magtfulde Hernus (der er forsvundet sporløst). Det kommende universitet vil have en magiskole tilknyttet, under ledelse af Det Arkanistiske Fakultet. Kulturliv Jernport kulturliv bærer præg af at byen først og fremmest er en mineby. Det meste kultur er meget folkeligt, og handler primært om ret vulgære ting. Der er dog en stor minoritet af højtuddannede personer, hvoraf de fleste er udlændinge, og de har taget dele af deres hjemlige finkultur med. Det hele er meget blandet, og Jernport er nok det mest internationale sted i Oure, hvad kultur angår. Se også: Jernports Kroer Lavkultur Der er en helt ekstrem mængde af kroer, smugkroer, ølhaller og opiumsbuler i Jernport, i forhold til byens størrelse. Disse steder underholder den stadigt voksende befolkning af minearbejdere, lejesoldater og havnearbejdere. Der er også nogle ret skumle bordeller, og et sprudlende gadeprostitutionsmarked i Rustborg. Adskillige af kroerne har arrangerede kampe mellem haner, hunde og rotter - kroen Minen er den eneste der har det mellem mennesker. Rumlegade og Rustborg står for langt det meste af den lavkulturelle underholdning. Borgerkultur Takket være trykpressen - der blev opfundet i Jernport - har middelklassen adgang til både bøger og aviser. Af de sidstnævnte er Jernports Herold den mest læste. Den betales af bystyret, og er derfor langt fra neutral, men den sættes op i 400 eksemplarer over hele byen, og læses derfor af alle. Den nystartede forlagsbranche er ved at udbygge deres marked til resten af Norden, men Jernport er stadig det primære marked. Et stort amfiteater er ved at blive bygget på østsiden af floden, i nærheden af Aias Eng. Udvalgte kroer - fx Fluen og Fiolen - har specialiseret sig i den finere folkemusik og de nyere stilarter fra Faunland. Desuden er der en mængde billedkunstnere i byen, der udsmykker de huse der konstant skyder op. Finkultur Finkultur i Jernport starter og slutter med Ulver Gottfred og hans kontinentdækkende købmandsemperie. Gottfred ejer Jernports fineste kroer - Isvælds Kælder og Den Gyldne Kugle - har betalt litteratur- og historiefløjen af det kommende universitet, og har i sinde at åbne en zoologisk have (muligvis det eneste sted i byen som alle sociale lag vil værdsætte lige meget). Desuden har byen planer om et kunstmuseum i forbindelse med universitetet. Se Også Jernport-kampagnen Fortsættes... Kategori:Ufærdige artikler Kategori:Byer Kategori:Steder Kategori:Steder i Oure